The Old Coffee Shop
by Fayrin
Summary: This is a One-Shot love story that shows how Kise and Aomine fell in love with each other, day by day, in a Old Coffee Shop. It's explained by Kise's PoV. Hope you like it!


_**Author's Note:** _Not much to say about this one... I really love this pairing, so I wrote this fanfic. I used a few japanese terms, but if you're reading this, it's because you love this anime too, so it shouldn't be a problem. Enjoy your reading, and leave a review if you feel like it.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine.

* * *

**The Old Coffee Shop**

I was running so that I could arrive at the gym in time. I'm a little late for the practice since the test took me more time than I thought.

"I can't wait to play basket with him again!"

I said to myself as I started to run more quickly. For my surprise, when I arrived he was there practicing on his own. I watched a little from the door, I never get tired of looking to him while he plays. After a while I entered and greeted him:

"Hey! Aominecchi!"

"Kise…? What are you doing here?"

He asked a little surprised to see me here. I answered him:

''I'm here for the practice of course! Where's everybody?"

"Oh, they forgot to tell you. The practice of today was canceled because of the tests. Sorry for the trouble. You can go home."

He then began to practice again. I don't really care if we are going to practice or not. I only come here to play with him, so I said:

"I want to play with you, can I?"

"Sure, make it be fun."

"I will try."

We then began to play, one on one. I love to play with him, everything is so hard. His dribbles always worked with me, his moves were perfect. He is by far the best player I ever saw. I really respect him. I think my eyes were shining while I was playing. After a few hours I was done for. I sited in the floor to rest and so he did. I breathed for a while, and then stated:

"You're really amazing Aominecchi! I'm no match for you."

"What are you talking about? You're real good too."

I smiled, he was praising me. I was so glad that I said:

"Thank you."

He looked me, smiled and said:

"Don't need to be so happy about it. It was just a compliment."

He then got up and was getting his bag, I then asked:

"Are you going home?"

"Yeah."

He said and began to walk towards the exit; I took courage, held his arm and said:

"Wait! Do you want to have coffee with me? I know a really good coffee shop."

He looked a little shocked, turned around and said:

"Alright, let's go."

I was in shock; he said yes, he was going to have coffee with me. Me and Aomine were going to drink coffee together! I was spacing out when he talked:

"What's the problem? Come on!"

"Huh? Oh! Alright, let's go, you will love the coffee from that place!"

"I hope so."

We then started to walk, I was leading the way. We started to talk about stuff in the way. Stuff like animes, games, basketball. I think this is the first time that I'm really having a conversation with him. I'm excited about this. I'm taking him to my favorite coffee shop ever. We arrived; it was close to the school. Actually the coffee shop apparently is no big deal, but this place means a lot to me and the coffee is the best. We then entered it, the owner already knew me, since I'm always here. She's a gently old lady, she saw me and said:

"Welcome Kise-kun!"

"Hello obaa-chan."

"Oh my, you brought a friend with you, this is rare since you're always alone… And look at him; he is a cute boy just like you!"

Aominecchi then said:

"Nice to meet you, obaa-chan."

"Oh my, he is even polite as you. Come in you two, what will be?"

"The same of always, for me and Aominecchi too."

We sited in the table next to the window, it's my favorite place here. He looked around and asked:

"What's the big deal with this old coffee shop?"

"This place means a lot to me. My parents used to bring me here."

"Oh… So what she said about you being always alone… You're the most popular guy in the school, being a model and having good grades and stuff, how this is possible?"

"That popularity is empty. None of those people really care for me or know me. That's why I was always alone."

"Was?"

"Yes, now you're here with me, Aominecchi."

I said while smiling to him, he suddenly got nervous, what was adorable and said:

"A-anyway, what is the coffee you ordered to us?"

"You will see! It's the best one here."

"Okay, if you say so…"

It was not long and the coffees were already here, together with some waffles. I then said:

"Thank you obaa-chan!"

"Bon appetit!"

I then faced him and said:

"Go ahead and taste it! I know you're going to love it."

He then drank a little and said:

"You're right, this coffee is really good."

I was happy he thought so too, and then I said:

"I told you, didn't I?"

We then began to talk again while enjoying the coffee and the food. I notice that I don't only enjoy playing with him, but talking too. I'm having fun thanks to him… Again. I never felt so alive before joining the basket club. We were done with the food; I was going to pay when he said:

"I will pay today; you pay the next time…"

I smiled, again. It's already a normal reaction when I'm with him. He said "next time" didn't him? My thoughts were interrupted by obaa-chan's voice, who was saying:

"Have a nice day you two. Come back soon."

"We will!"

I confirmed to her happily as we were leaving. After we're out he said:

"See ya Kise, it was fun."

He turned back and was walking away, I didn't want him to go yet so I said:

"Hey! Aominecchi! Do you want to come over to my place to study for tomorrow's test?"

He thought for a while and said:

"Sure, why not? I was going to study now anyway."

"Good. Let's go then!"

We then walked the way to my home. I still can't believe that I'm spending my day with him. More important he's coming to my house. We arrived so I told him:

"Please make yourself at home. I'm going to get some books."

I said while showing him my room. I then got out and closed the door. What I'm doing? All the books I need are already here in my bag! I think I just needed some time to breathe. So I took a deep breath and entered my room. He was looking around as he started to speak:

"So this is your room, huh? I liked it."

"Thanks… So… Let's begin?"

I was happy with his comment, but I didn't know what to answer, so I just said it. We then began to study. It was a lot of things to study, so we didn't lose time. After a few hours, my parents arrived, my mother then yelled:

''Kise-kun! I'm bought dinner, so come down here to get."

"Alright mom, I'm coming!"

"I think it's time for me to go…"

He told me, I then replied:

"We still have a lot to study, come and have dinner with us, my mother always bring extra."

I then held out my hand to help him get on feet with a smile in my face. He got up, sighed and said:

"Alright… Just because I really need to study and you're smart."

"Thanks, come I will introduce you to them."

Down there my parents were surprised to see me with him. I think it's the first time I bring someone home, so I said followed by him:

"Mom, Dad, this is Aominecchi, we're together in the basket club."

"Glad to meet you Mr. & Ms Ryouta."

My mother replied:

"Oh my he is so polite. Come have dinner with us. So what are you guys up to? It's the first time Kise-kun brings someone here."

We then sited in the table and I answered:

"We're studying for a test. It's going to be real hard."

"Oh I see…"

"But you two are going to be just fine."

My father said. They then started to make questions about the basket, the school, we chatted all dinner long. I think my parents really liked him. After the dinner was over, I asked:

"Mom, we still have a lot to study and it's already this late, can he stay the night here?"

"H-Hey Kise, don't make this kind of decision by yourself."

"Why not? You even admitted that you really have to study for this test."

I answered him while my mother started to speak:

"Of course he can."

"Thanks mom! Let's go Aominecchi!"

"Wait, can I phone to my parents first?"

"Of course."

Said my mom, he then got the phone and called to his house, his parents let him stay without problem. We then went to my room and I asked him:

"Do you want to take a bath? I can borrow you some of my clothes…"

"Alright, I will thanks."

When he finished his bath I went to take one myself. After that we continued to study until late that night. The next day we went to school together of course. We were tired but ready for the test. After the classes, I went for the gym as I always did, and there he was. We then practiced together as we usually do. I really love to play basket with him. After it was over I was going to invite him to have coffee again, but before I could say anything he asked:

"Hey Kise, want to go to that old coffee shop?"

I wanted to contain my joy, but I think I failed:

"Of course, let's go!"

We then went there, today, some people were there, but it was okay since my favorite table was empty. We then order the same of yesterday and again enjoyed the company of each other. The sun was setting and the light was reflecting on his eyes and hair. I couldn't take my eyes off him. After a while we got out, I wanted to spend more time with him, but I didn't had any excuses this time. I was going home when I heard him calling me:

"Hey Kise! Want to come over to my place and watch something, play some game…?"

He was with a smile in his face, I smiled too and answered:

"What are we waiting for, Aominecchi?"

It was the first time I was going to his house. I'm so happy that he invited me. When we arrived he introduced me to his parents and then we went to his room, his room was imbued with his scent… We played some games and after watched a movie. I was invited for the dinner, I couldn't refuse and I wanted to stay anyway. After that I went home, I was looking forward for tomorrow. The next day I invited him to have coffee again, and the days were passing by, day after day, we went, to the same old coffee shop, sited in the same table and ordered the same coffee. And every time was like the first one. Every night I went to sleep thinking in the next coffee I will have with him. In the same old coffee shop, that by now was even more special to me. I love that place, no… I love the moments I have there. Aomine is the first person that got close to me. He's my first friend… But I don't want him to be only my friend. I love him, since the moment I saw him, I knew he was different, that he was special. I have to tell him how I feel… But how…? I decided to tell him in the old coffee shop… I don't know how yet, but I will. In the next day we went to have coffee as usual. I didn't had the courage to say to him, but In our way home I decided to ask something to him:

"Aominecchi… What do you like when you play basket?"

He looked to me; he thought for a while and answered:

''Well… I only know that when I'm playing basket I feel free. It makes me happy. Especially when I'm playing with you…"

He said while smiling, I think I blushed, it's not usual to me but this answer took me by surprise. He then asked:

"And you…? What do you like in the basket?"

I looked right into his eyes, I answered without a doubt:

"You."

He looked a little surprised and embarrassed, I then continued:

"I mean… Before I meet you, everything was so easy and superficial… I was the best in anything that I tried to do. But then, in that day, you hit me with the basket ball, do you remember…?"

He was listening me, speechless, I still had things to say and so did I

"In that moment I followed you. You were the best I ever saw. I wanted to play with you so bad. Then I joined the basket… Spending my days with you, playing with you, talking to you, all of you, gave me a reason to live, you know? Before I knew you, my life was empty and meaningless… But now… I feel complete when I'm with you… I want to spend all my time with you… I… I lo-love you!"

He was there looking to me, with no expression on his face… So I asked him:

"You don't have anything to say…?"

For my surprise he opened a smile and said:

"I do. I love you Kise… I want to be with you, to hug you, to make things okay when they aren't. I want you to be mine."

I was overcome with happiness, I hugged him and said:

"I'm already yours…"

We stared each other for a while, he then kissed me. It was my first kiss.

"Aominecchi…"

He kissed my forehead, hugged me again and told me:

"I love you."

Words couldn't describe how happy I was… I will never forget the way I fell in love with him, day by day, in this old coffee shop.


End file.
